zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Prologue box
I noticed we have a see-also type dealie a opposed to a prologue navbox for the bottom of Prologue pages. I know this is kind of unnecessary and stuff, but do we need one? If so, I can make one. -'Minish Link' 00:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand. It's a disambig, what else would we put? It seems fine to me as is.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::He's talking more so about the Ocarina of Time/Prologue, Majora's Mask/Prologue, and so forth. I actually think it's okay the way it is as of now. --'BassJapas' 00:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I finally realized what you're talking about. I was messing up my wiki terminology. Nav boxes are just for games as far as I remember. We don't have a boss, item, etc. navbox, and I don't think we need a prologue one. I think what we have is fine.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since the glitches and secrets have a navbox. We might as well make one for the prologues. --'BassJapas' 00:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::It would look better than the giant see also now that you mention it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The actual template Edited off of the secrets template obviously. A colour for the header can be decided by the rest of you guys, as can the title (i.e. Prologues in TLoZ). Whatever works. -'Minish Link' 01:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I added a link in the navbox to the Four Swords Prologue I just created. I suggest #d0d0d0 as the color for the box, which I changed it to just to make it obvious what it would look like (the color it was was taken anyway I think). I picked gray because prologues are about events that are sort of separate and not "active" if you get what I mean, so I just think gray fits. Mess with the color as you like.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think that the title as it currently is is fine. -'Isdrak ' 05:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I personally think it should look like the Glitches/Secrets/Console navboxes. Since what I've picked up is that only the games get colored. --'BassJapas' 11:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, the non-game nav boxes are all the same color? Yeah, this should definitely be consistent with that then. It sounds like this is ready in that case.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::The nav box is perfect. The only problem with it is the case that only one collapses. And I personally think, that to keep consistency and the have the templates take up less room, we should "collapsible collapse" them all. --'BassJapas' 19:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually I'm going to tweak it again. The top version is the one I'm recommending; it's intro code is taken directly from the Secrets Template. This makes both the font within the box and the font of the show/hide consistent with the game nav boxes and the secrets nav box. I left the old one up (bellow) for comparison, but made them both collapsed.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm personally for the first one. The font looks neater. As well as the spacing between the pipes. --'BassJapas' 20:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::In agreement with Jazzi. -'Minish Link' 22:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Part of the Four Swords Link over flows on to the next line for me in the second one which edges me towards the first one too Oni Link 09:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::So are we in agreement that the first one should be official? -'Minish Link' 16:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::What? I thought this was fully finished. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 16:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It seems we have enough agreement for the first one so I'm going to go ahead and make it. Also, I thought it was to >.> -'Minish Link' 16:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC)